Gregor's Last Visit
by RavenclawsLioness
Summary: Gregor has to visit the Underland one last time. He has to see Luxa again, no matter what his parents say. And while there, there is a surprise waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns the Underland Chronicles, not me

* * *

Gregor walked around the apartment for what felt like the last time. His parents had decided that they were moving to Virginia, though they weren't leaving for another few weeks. Lizzie and Boots had tried to convince them that they couldn't leave, that this was their home and that nothing was wrong with where they were, but it was no use. Their mom just wouldn't allow them to stay in that apartment. Their dad had promised them that they would finally have a normal life. Gregor hadn't said anything, but he felt his life wouldn't be normal without the Underland. He had to see Luxa just one last time. Just to tell her that she would always be with him. He was going down to the laundry room tonight. He'd already sent a note down the grate, informing them that he would be coming. He'd gotten a scroll in reply, saying that Nike would be the flier to bring him down to Regalia. He didn't want to risk taking Boots and Lizzie. If anything bad happened, he didn't want them to be involved. 

So Gregor waited. He barely said ten words all day. His parents knew something was wrong, but whenever they asked, Gregor would just shake his head.

"He'll be fine once we get to Virginia," his mom would say to his dad. "No," Gregor would think. "I'll be even worse."

That night, when his sisters and parents were all asleep, Gregor crept out of bed and dressed. He would have to be very quiet. He grabbed his watch and made sure that the time was right. He didn't want to spend any more than three hours in the Underland. He pulled on his clothes, grabbed a flashlight, and left the apartment, taking great care not to make any noise. His mother had become very protective lately, even by her standards.

Gregor crept down the hall to the stairs. He didn't want to risk taking the elevator. He ran down the stairs and headed towards the laundry room. Thankfully, it was completely void of people doing their laundry. He walked towards the grate and whispered,

"Nike." Immediately the great bat came before him. "Are you ready, Gregor?" He merely nodded. There was no way in the world Nike would understand how grateful he was for this. He mounted her and they took off through the grate that led to the Underland.

"How is Luxa?" Gregor asked finally.

"She did not seem well when first you left, Gregor," Nike said gravely. "She hardly ever left the prophecy room. And when she wasn't there, she was training with Aurora. She scarcely ate and she slept in the prophecy room." Gregor took a deep breath. "She's worse than I thought," he said to himself.

"But then she go your note," Nike continued. "She ate more and slept in her quarters. You wouldn't believe how happy she was to have news of your arrival." Gregor smiled but didn't say anything else.

Gregor realized that Nike no longer seemed to be diving. He looked around and saw the city of Regalia back to its beautiful old self. Gregor breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't think he would have been able to stand Regalia still in ruins.

"We reconstructed more quickly than we thought," said Nike, as if she was reading his thoughts. "I suppose it was the knowledge that it was unlikely that there would be another war between the gnawers and the humans that lifted our spirits." Again, Gregor nodded but didn't say anything. He checked his watch. It was midnight. He'd left only fifteen minutes ago; he was making great time.

Suddenly Nike landed, and Gregor knew that he was inside that palace. He dismounted and suddenly felt like he was home. He looked around and saw familiar faces. Mareth and Howard were both grinning at him. He came forward.

"Mareth, Howard, man, you don't know how good it is to see you."

"Likewise, Gregor," said Howard. He and Mareth exchanged glances and quickly looked away, as if they would burst out laughing if they didn't.

"What's going on?" Gregor asked. He was beginning to become suspicious.

"Nothing, Gregor," Mareth said. "Come with us, there is someone who is most anxious to see you." Immediately Gregor knew what was going on. He felt his cheeks grow warm. Then he felt confused. Wasn't it Howard who had said that he was against any relationship he had with Luxa that wasn't platonic?

Mareth and Howard guided Gregor into the prophecy room. The light was extremely dim and Mareth had to go into the hall and get another torch just so they could see. Almost immediately after Mareth had returned, Gregor felt like he was under attack. An instant later, he realized that he was being hugged.

"Luxa," he gasped. "Luxa let me breathe!" The Underland queen released him, though she didn't stop smiling. This time, Mareth and Howard didn't look away fast enough. There was a roar of laughter from them. It wasn't until Luxa had them under her famous death gaze did they leave, though they didn't stop laughing. When they were gone, Luxa averted her violet eyes back to Gregor.

"You haven't the slightest idea how much I've missed you," she said.

"After that hug I think I do," Gregor joked. Luxa feigned annoyance for a moment and both of them started to laugh.

"So what's been going on since I left?" Gregor asked when the laughter had stopped.

"Everyone is so much better. Including Vikus, Gregor you must see him, he can speak again though he is still very weak and-"

"One thing at a time, Luxa," Gregor laughed. "I promise I'll go see him before I leave." At the mention of his leaving, Luxa's smile faltered for a moment, but she didn't say anything. "So you snuck out?" she asked. She seemed desperate to change the subject. "Yeah. I had to see everyone one last time." By 'everyone', he had meant Luxa, though it still felt awkward saying it to her. She seemed to understand, however, and didn't say anything about it.

"Well everyone is so glad you came. But before we go see Vikus, there's something else you need to see." She grabbed his hand and led him out of the room and down the hall. They seemed to be the only ones awake, for no one else was walking the halls. They turned a corner and saw Aurora and Nike. They appeared to be waiting for them.

"Are you sure he is ready to see this, Luxa," Aurora asked. Luxa nodded. "He needs to."

"What do I need to see?" Gregor asked, but Luxa shook her head.

"It is a surprise. Don' worry, I promise it's nothing dangerous." Gregor had difficulty believing this but mounted Nike all the same.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"To the arena," Nike said. "Don't ask anymore, Gregor. You will not be disappointed." And with that, the fliers took off towards the arena. Gregor watched Regalia fly past him. He really had been away for too long.

The second Nike landed at the arena, Gregor dismounted immediately. "Alright, Luxa," he called. "Where's this 'big surprise' of yours?" Luxa merely smiled and took his hand. She led him to the center of the arena. When she stopped, she pointed at the ground before them. When he saw it, Gregor knelt down before it. There, on the ground, was a tomb made of what looked like the blackest obsidian. Engraved on the very front were the words:

_Ares the flier_

_Bonded to Gregor, the Overlander_

_Died honorably in combat against the Bane_

_May he rest in peace_

Gregor couldn't believe it. He turned to Luxa who was eyeing him nervously.

"I did not think you would have wanted him sent off in the river," she explained. "So I had him buried. Do you hate it?" Gregor looked at her in surprise. He stood up and hugged her.

"Thank you," was all he said. He couldn't help the flow of tears that was now overcoming him. He looked down at Luxa and kissed her. This was the nicest thing she had ever done for him. "Thank you, so much."

"You are welcome, Gregor," Luxa said. They stood there hugging for just a moment longer. When they broke apart, Gregor dried his eyes and checked his watch. 1:15; just enough time to go see Vikus.

"Come on, let's go see Vikus," Luxa said, as if she were reading his thoughts. They mounted the fliers and made their way back to the palace. They left Aurora and Nike and went to the hospital. When they arrived, they not only saw Vikus, but Ripred as well.

"Well, well," the great rat said when he saw them. "Look who we have here, Vikus. The Overlander." Vikus looked up from his hospital bed. His face broke into a smile when he saw Gregor. "Wow, Luxa wasn't kidding when she said he looked better," Gregor thought.

"Well, Overlander," came Ripred's voice. "Do I get a hello?" Gregor laughed and said hello to the gnawer.

"That's more like it," Ripred said. "Are your sisters here?" Gregor shook his head. "Shame," the rat said, and he truly did sound disappointed. "He probably misses Lizzie," Gregor thought correctly. He turned his attention to Vikus.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I am better than I was, I must say," Vikus said. "Though it cannot be denied that this stroke has taken its toll." Gregor nodded.

"You snuck away from your parents?" asked Vikus. He seemed to have a knack for asking questions Luxa had already asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to bring Lizzie and Boots, but-"

"Lizzie would have been fine, but the pup? I don't think I could have been able to bear her singing again," Ripred said. Gregor just rolled his eyes. He was used to Ripred's rude remarks about his youngest sister. There was nothing he could say that would make him stop, and if there was, it was too late for Gregor to discover it.

He checked his watch. 1:45; it was probably time for him to leave. He turned to Luxa, but was surprised when she wasn't there. He left Vikus' hospital room and went to look for her. He asked some doctors, but they all said that they didn't know where she was headed. Gregor was beginning to grow worried. Then he remembered what Nike had told him.

"_She hardly ever left the prophecy room."_

Gregor sprinted all the way there. He stopped at the wooden doors for a moment to catch his breath and went inside. There was Luxa, sitting on the floor before the _Prophecy of Time_. Her head was bowed and she looked as if she were crying.

"Luxa," he said gently. "Are you going to be alright when I leave?" Luxa looked up at him with her great violet eyes.

"I don't know, Gregor," she said. "I do not want for you to leave the Underland at all. Every time you departed, it was like there was a great void inside of me that couldn't be filled in your absence. I don't want to have to become a shell of a person again." She looked at him, as if she were begging him to stay.

"Look, Luxa," he began. "I'll talk to my mom. It won't be easy to convince her to let me stay, especially since she barely left with her life. I don't want to leave either, but if I do, I want you to know that I love you, and always will." Luxa appeared to accept this answer and squeezed his hand.

"Thank you, Gregor," she said.

"You're welcome," he replied. "Now I have to go. I'll talk to my parents in the morning. I'll send a note with their answer tomorrow," Luxa nodded.

"I'll come with you to the grate," she said. Gregor nodded and took her hand. They left the prophecy room and mounted Aurora and Nike one more time. The fliers made their way through Regalia, and past the arena. As they flew past the arena, Gregor whispered,

"Fly you high, and rest in peace, Ares."

Aurora and Nike flew upwards until they had arrived at the grate. Gregor dismounted and looked at Luxa.

"If they say no," he began, "you stay out of the prophecy room." And though he tone was humorous, Luxa knew that he was serious. The fliers departed and Gregor made his way back to the apartment quickly and quietly. He went into his room and changed back into his pajamas. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, already preparing his arguments for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun beamed through the windows into Gregor's room. Gregor squinted; he still hadn't quite gotten used to the sun. He climbed out of bed, ignoring the fact that he was still incredibly tired. His trip to the Underland the night before had really drained him, but he couldn't let that show. He was going to try to convince his parents (though mostly his mom) that he didn't want to move to Virginia. Gregor knew that the chances to them saying yes were slim to none, but he had to keep his promise to Luxa. He had to let her know that he tried.

Gregor pulled on the clothes he had worn to the Underland and went to the kitchen to eat. In his head, he carefully rehearsed his words for the argument that was more than likely going to take place. Every point he made had to be timed perfectly. His dad was probably going to side with him, but just in case, he rehearsed what he was going to say to him as well.

He entered the kitchen just as Boots was being placed into the highchair his family had had since he was a baby. After kissing the top of the toddler's head, Gregor took his place at the table. He was going to make sure everything looked as normal as possible.

"Morning, Gregor," said his mom as she made her way to the oven. She was probably making drop biscuits before she went to the hospital to visit grandma. Like Vikus, Gregor's grandmother was recovering quickly, but it would be a while before she would be well enough to return home; she was the only reason Gregor's mother hadn't moved to Virginia already, they wanted to be together as a family.

"Morning, mom," Gregor said. His mother turned and looked at him strangely.

"So all of a sudden you've decided to talk?" his mom joked.

"Yeah, well, there's something we need to talk about, but I don't think it would be a good idea to talk until dad gets up."

"What do we need to talk about?" asked Gregor's dad. He looked as if he had just woken up.

"It can wait, honest," Gregor stammered. He didn't want Boots and Lizzie there when he told his parents he wanted to stay.

"No, Gregor, you've been almost silent for weeks now, if you need to say something, say it," said his mom. Gregor couldn't refuse her. He took a deep breath and told them all about last night. He talked quickly, just in case his mom interrupted, and she looked like she was about to.

"I promised Luxa that I would ask you guys if we could stay and I have to send her your answer," he concluded. He looked from his mother, who's eyes were closed as if she was trying to find a way to put something delicately, to his father, who was looking at his son with a mixture of surprise, amusement, and sympathy.

"Gregor," his mom finally said, "your father and I-"

"Will talk about this some more," his dad said firmly. Gregor and his mom looked at him in surprise. His dad apparently had sided with Gregor, and with the tone he had used, his mother wasn't to say anything more on the matter until she and her husband had talked it over.

* * *

In the Underland, Luxa was pacing. She knew that Gregor was going to keep his promise. There was no possible way he wouldn't. But the fact that he could be leaving forever was eating away at her. She had followed Gregor's instructions and steered clear of the prophecy room, but it was taking all of her sanity not to mount Aurora and go to the Overland to talk to Gregor's mother herself. So instead of reading and rereading the _Prophecy of Time_ like she knew she would be if Gregor hadn't told her not to, Luxa had retreated to the arena. She was waiting for Howard to bring the bloodballs. She needed to hit something with her sword _very_ badly. 

"I have them, Luxa," Howard called from somewhere above her. Seconds later, he was dismounting Apollo, his new bond-to-be, sporting several bags of the disgusting red balls. Luxa merely nodded. Howard looked at his cousin strangely for a moment, and then nodded his head.

"You're worried he won't keep his promise?" he asked. Luxa shook her head.

"Luxa."

"Yes I suppose I am," Luxa sighed. "And I know that I should not, but his mother is no fan of the Underland, especially after what happened to his father, but I know he will keep his promise, I am just afraid of what the note he said he would bring will say." Howard stared at his little cousin. In a year's time, she had gone from spoiled princess who hated him, to Queen of Regalia who respected him. That was no small change for Luxa, or anyone for that matter. He reached out and hugged her, who even more surprisingly hugged him back.

"He will send word, Luxa. I know he will, and you know he will." She merely nodded into his shoulder. It was comforting to know that Howard had faith in Gregor, even when she herself didn't.

* * *

The sun was almost blinding Gregor as he paced his bedroom floor. His parents were in their room and their door was closed. This only happened when they were discussing something serious, and Gregor knew that they discussing whether or not they would move to Virginia. Just the thought that nothing would change was nerve-racking. And even if they said that they would stay, there was a chance that Gregor and his sisters couldn't visit the Underland; their mom had been very strict about that when their dad had come home. 

"Gregor, Lizzie, Boots," came his father's voice, "Come into the kitchen. There's something your mother and I have to tell you." They must have moved to the kitchen without Gregor realizing, but at the moment he didn't care. Gregor sprinted down the hall and into the kitchen. He had to know their verdict, even if he wasn't going to agree with it. He had to know if he was ever going to see Luxa again.

When he neared the kitchen door, he slowed to a walk; he didn't want to seem like he was nervous about this or anything. Lizzie came in with Boots at her heels moments later. Gregor's heart was pounding like a drum inside his chest. "This is it," he thought.

"What's going on, dad?" asked Lizzie. Their father cleared his throat. In the corner, their mother was watching everything, looking extremely ill tempered. Gregor took this as a sign of encouragement.

"Your mother and I have been talking," their dad began, "and we've decided that it probably isn't a good idea taking you kids away from New York." Gregor couldn't believe it. He was staying. He was going to be able to see Luxa again.

"_But_," came his dad's voice, "there are some rules we need to discuss about visiting the Underland." Gregor, Lizzie, and Boots stared up at their father in anticipation.

"First of all, we don't want you anywhere down there except for Regalia." Gregor nodded his head. That would be easy enough.

"Second, no overnight visits," he looked at Gregor, who felt a stab of annoyance. The warrior was dead, hadn't he told them?

"And third," said their dad, "we want you to _tell us_ when you're planning on going down there. Does all of that sound fair to you?"

"Yes," said Lizzie.

"Ye-es" squealed Boots.

Gregor merely nodded. He didn't want his mom to see how happy he was that he was going to be able to see Luxa again. He made a mental note to thank his dad later, and left the kitchen. He went into his room, grabbed the first shard of paper and pen he saw, and wrote a simple sentence:

_Meet me at the entryway tomorrow around dinnertime._

* * *

Luxa stared at the paper. Was this it? Was she just going to meet him just so that he could say goodbye – _again?_ Luxa took a deep breath and thought. Maybe his coming would bring good news. Maybe his parents had decided that he could stay and that he could visit the Underland. Whatever was going on, Luxa would make sure that she was at the grate tomorrow after dinner.

* * *

Gregor paced and paced in the apartment laundry room. Where was Luxa? Had she gotten his note? Was she coming at all? As if to answer his questions, the sound of bat wings came from the grate. Gregor rushed over to find Luxa mounted on Aurora. She looked very anxious. 

"Well?" she asked. Gregor merely smiled. He walked over to her and kissed her.

"Mom wasn't happy about losing her argument to dad," he said. Luxa looked up at him, not daring to believe it.

"So you can-"

"Yeah, with a few limits of course, but" – he grasped her hand – "we won't be apart for quite a while." Luxa smiled for the first time that whole day.

"Thank you, Gregor," she said. He didn't say anything. It would just ruin how he felt right now. He had Luxa, and he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

"I am going to go tell everyone the good news," Luxa said, barely able to conceal her growing smile. 

"Can you wait a minute? I'm going to ask my dad if I can come too," Gregor said. Luxa arched an eyebrow at him. Since when did he ask his parents if he could come to the Underland? Then she remembered what he had said about the rules Gregor's parents had established about his visits to the Underland and nodded.

Gregor more or less sprinted out of the laundry room. He had to get to his dad as fast as he could. Just as he was about to run up the stairs, his dad came down with Lizzy.

"Lizzy just asked if she could go see Ripred," his dad explained.

"Do you mind if I join her?" Gregor asked. His dad shook his head.

"Thanks, dad," Gregor beamed. He grabbed Lizzie's hand and rushed her to the grate.

"I want you two back in a few hours," their dad called.

Luxa was still waiting for Gregor when they got to the grate. She beamed at him again and gave a nod to Lizzie in greeting.

"Is your sister coming with us, Gregor?" she asked.

"Yeah. She wanted to see Ripred." Luxa nodded again. Lizzie maintained her silence.

"Do you want to fall or fly?" Luxa asked. When it was established that they would both fly, they mounted Aurora, and took off through the mist. They were inside the palace within minutes.

"Ripred is probably in the hospital with Vikus," Luxa said to Lizzie, "and if he is not there ask Vikus, he always knows where he is." Lizzie thanked Luxa and set off to find the gnawer she had befriended. Luxa returned her attention to Gregor.

"Do you want to go see Howard? I bet he would be glad to see you." She didn't tell Gregor that it had been Howard who had restored her faith in him.

"Alright. After that, do you think we could see Ares' grave?" Gregor asked. Luxa smiled and nodded. She knew how he must be feeling. If she ever lost Aurora, Luxa didn't know what she'd do.

They searched the palace for about half an hour. They were just about to give up and go see Ares' grave when Howard and Mareth came forward. Luxa appeared to have told them off for laughing the night before because they seemed apologetic and fearful.

"Do you two want to come to the arena with us?" Gregor asked. Luxa shot him a look behind his back. She had hoped to talk to him alone. "Please say no," she thought.

"Sorry, Gregor, we cannot," Mareth said. Luxa very nearly breathed a sigh of relief, but caught herself. After saying goodbye to Mareth and Howard, Gregor turned to Luxa.

"You want to head over to the arena?" Luxa's smile didn't quite meet her eyes. Gregor noticed, but didn't say anything. They mounted fliers (Gregor was on Nike) and headed for the arena. Gregor couldn't wait to see Ares' grave again.

* * *

"Do you think he will help us?" Luxa whispered frantically.

"I do not know, Luxa, but I doubt it."

Luxa and Aurora were worried. Right after Luxa and Howard had separated from their embrace, news had come in that the fliers' territories were in danger from the cutters. Queen Athena had very nearly perished. She was currently in the hospital in the palace, though her recovery was slow work. The cutters were slowly making their way to the Fount. Without proper aid, the Fount and the fliers' lands would fall.

* * *

Luxa and Gregor dismounted. Gregor immediately made his way for the center to the arena. He was just about to kneel down to read the words, when Howard flew in on Apollo.

"Luxa, Gregor, you must return to the palace! Something isn't right. Vikus wants me to send you and your sister home, Gregor." And with that, Howard flew away. Gregor turned to Luxa, who was mounting up. Feeling that no conversation could be made, he mounted Nike and headed for the palace. When they landed in the High Hall, they saw Lizzie and Ripred waiting for them.

"Gregor, what's wrong?" Lizzie asked.

"Gregor doesn't know any more than you do," Ripred said gently. Gregor very nearly rolled his eyes. He still found it annoying how close Ripred had become with his little sister.

"Vikus says he wants us to leave," Gregor said to Ripred.

"Yes, so hurry up," Ripred said to Lizzie.

Lizzy mounted Nike with a confused look on her faith that was almost identical to Gregor's.

"Do you know what's going on, Nike" Gregor asked.

"Yes, but I have been asked by Vikus not to say anything to you."

"Why doesn't he think I should know?"

"Because you are no longer the warrior."


End file.
